The subject matter described herein relates to monitoring and task management in information technology (IT) systems.
Conventional IT systems require considerable time, effort, knowledge and experience in order to implement, monitor and operate on a day-to-day basis. Even large IT departments often become lost in a maze of complex tools and technologies and thousands of pages of administration guides that are usually necessary to operate and maintain the components of such IT systems. Moreover, IT departments, in particular IT administrators, are overwhelmed with various day-to-day reactive support tasks and often have limited resources and operating budgets to handle those support tasks, which typically include normal system management activities, such as manually monitoring, checking and clearing log files, performing patches and updates, executing backup and recovery procedures, and user management, and managing and assisting end users, such as processing service requests and supporting end users having trouble with the customer's systems.
The task of manually monitoring each component of the IT system to ensure the health of the system is particularly difficult for many IT departments. Not only is this task time consuming, but also it requires significant IT resources to complete. Moreover, the practice of manually monitoring the system can be complicated and error prone.